Forum:VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION
00:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I dunno I'm leaning for support- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 02:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. This sounds interesting. 05:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) There was also some other stuff about using the vids for video-reception analysis or whatever, but that's not exactly exciting... - 06:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. However, how would we do the giveaway? : Maybe, considering there is some BF3-themed gaming gear, like from Razer or whoever, That could be an idea. T-Shirts like on Spreadshirt could also be a possibility, maybe for a second/third place prize. - 19:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking maybe we could run a competition - fan fiction, maybe? - 14:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. Tae's approached me to add this to the CoD wiki, so he's explained it to me as well. It'll be a nice addition, and if it doesn't work out, then it'll be easy to remove. --Callofduty4 17:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I never saw Machinima with interest on Battlefield, but looks good and Tae may be quite right about the popularity spike. I may support it. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It does sound like a good idea, and the idea of a giveaway is interesting. I also like Bond's idea of a competition that could help to draw in potential writers/editors. I support. h2seasprite(Talk) 14:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki is supposed to be about teaching and educating people about Battlefield. It completely revolves around the transfer and displaying of knowledge. I want a website to become just 'Everything Battlefield', with community participation, maybe stat-tracking, etc, but not this site. What will Machinima content inform people of? Cool fool 18:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) @Pedro9basket, I've seen some Battlefield machinima at that site, like this clip. 3RDRANGER 02:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if we had differint things for differint things. Maybe have a little competition per console, and whoever wins on Xbox gets BF3 themed controller, etc? :You realize the cost of such equipment would be very much outside the limit, yes? Unless you plan on paying for it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I like it. I am going to need to write some new blog articles for BF3. I bet you're all excited about that. ••••'Zealot_Guy'''(talk|blog) 03:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Commencing of video test :Hi All, Per Tae and Bondpedia's discussion, we are ready to kick off the video embed test here. You can find a list of videos that are ready for embedding at http://video.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Battlefield. I put instructions on how to embed videos on a blog post here. :We are continuing to work on acquiring more legal, high quality content for your use and Machinima is just the first of many content providers we hope to partner with in the future. Rest assured, we're working hard to secure more content, so please let us know what kinds of videos you think are most relevant as well. Also, members of our content team may be helping out on your wiki to add the videos. We hope to hear all about your likes, dislikes and future requests. Please fill out this survey here. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :One thing I've noticed from the videos is the quality of the videos, for example This video would definitely would not be considered due to the simple reasoning that there is already a much higher quality video on the wiki and is using the IMO, superior Youtube Video player, see here. Another thing, This would not be embedded due to the nature of the videos, we do NOT want BF vs CoD videos on mainspace, or anywhere on the wiki, as they can and usually do cause arguements over which series is better. One more problem I've encountered with the videos is that it is very buggy, i tried playing this video, but it ended up playing the Operation Guillotine Trailer, which also will not be used. From my point of view, it would be very hard to embed these videos onto the wiki unless there's a improvement on quality. :Basically: *Trailer videos will not be used, due to the ones on the Battlefield official channel being more suitable for the wiki. *CoD vs Battlefield videos will not be used. *The video players need improvement. *The quality of the videos need to be improved, I see mostly videos in the 300-600px range, which aren't very preferable, also the sound quality seems to be quite low. - ::Seeing as (per below) this is sort of my little pet project... ::At current, we're actually having a serious review of the video policy that we employ on the wiki. Now, while the above idea wasn't directly the cause of this, we are still writing the draft of the new policy, ready for a roll out next week. Basically, that sort of makes this idea a serious problem if the new videos are uploaded and then taken down afterwards because they conflict with our new policy. The discussion on the new policy can be found here, and the current draft of the policy can be found here. If it were all right with the Wikia-end, I'd call a temporary halt before we all start getting into a fight about policies and stuff. - 17:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :@Deathgod65 - Thanks for the feedback. A couple of followup questions: *This is a beta test - so you may encounter some bugs (thanks for your patience and being a test wiki) *For trailer videos, if these aren't of interest, what types of videos are? *You mentioned you preferred the youtube player, can you tell me what about it makes it so? *As for the videos in the 300-600px range, they can be resized to whatever works best with your format. :@Heatedpete - The test just started today and we hope to run it for a period of time. The users can embed the videos at any rate that they want - the library is open and available now. If some folks want to wait until the policy is set - that works. Just keep us posted on the status (in case we need to ask another wiki to test instead). :For further feedback, please take our survey here. Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::What sort of time period do we expect the test to be run for? If it's a longer period of time, I think we may have some conflicts with the roll out of BF:VIDEO when it's finished... ::I think it will be possible, for the purposes of getting info from the tests, to make an exception to the first stage (review) of the roll-out of the new policy - i.e. we look at all the video content we have except those videos that are being included as part of the test. It may result in us having to do some more work after the tests are finished, yes, but it sorts out our immediate problems. Thoughts? - 21:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :"Since this is an embed test where the community gets to decide if they what videos they want to access and add - there isn't necessarily a specific end date right now. We especially imported battlefield related videos onto the video wiki because of the community's interest a few weeks back in participating. If you feel that you won't be able to do the tests please let me know so we can reach out to another community and get videos for them. Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi All, I wanted to touch base here since its been a couple of weeks since we discussed embedding videos. I know you have been actively discussing your video policy - and wanted to see if you feel you are ready to work on embedding more videos. I know there was an error with the template fetching properly that appeared in a couple of places (specially here, here & here), and I wanted to let you know that a we just fixed the issue (I guess it didn’t like the “/” in the caption). The videos will need to be re-embedded, but will work. I can help to do this if you would like. Please let me know if you are still interested in embedding some of the content we have provided for your use. We understand if you no longer want to use it, but let us know so we can make the offer to another wiki. Best,--Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Revisiting - one major (personal) problem... Ok, so with it being a few weeks after this was being proposed, I've run into a serious problem. Now, usually on the wiki we try to abstain from uploading certain user's videos to our mainspace pages - aside from the wiki's YT channel the only major one I've seen are the BFBC2 videos by DKWHIT1985 that were uploaded to the wiki around September time last year (I'm not sure when), but that was with community consensus (well, pretty sure about the last point anyway). Now, over the last few weeks and days, I've seen several uploads, by different Wikia users (though it does usually say "1/2 intermediate revisions not shown" or whatever when I see them) that seem to be aligning themselves with some of the "premium content" that is being suggested on this very post. Now, in my view, this is going against some of the points we laid down when we first started looking at YouTube content last year - we have a Wiki YT channel for videos that we need - yet on pages such as AN-94 we have videos by four different YT channels EXCLUDING the video from our own channel in the BFBC2 section. What's more, many of these videos are said to be under the "Weapon Damage demostration" project headed up by Maxwell, while a full watch-through of the videos suggests otherwise. We need to make a clearly defined policy regarding what our video policies are on the wiki, and whether we are simply to upload to mainspace only DICE- or BFWiki- made videos (i.e. only stuff we upload to the BF wiki YT channel and official trailers/videos) or whether we upload more of the stuff we see on pages such as the aforementioned AN-94 page above. - 21:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : In short - the videos that have been uploaded recently (to me at least) are pretty much giving the impression that the wiki is a video spot for anything on the subject, with many vids being classed as under the Weapon Damage demonstration when they're actually just videos full of random clutter and a small clip or two on the weapon damage and stuff. All this serves to give a bad impression about the stance of the wiki towards videos, and to me we now need a clear policy regarding videos on the wiki. - 22:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Have you forgotten about all the BF2 vids I did? I'm hurt, pete. I don't see how my videos would fall under 'clutter', seeing how I have a very specific pattern with them. Plus, SSD was very supportive of my videos. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your vids are good, Yuri. They're basically what we need for the weapon pages - they're concise, give watchers a good impression on the gun's performance, as well as how it is in practice. My problem is about the videos like the ones uploaded recently - the ones to pages like AN-94. Sure, the AN-94 page to me is the worst offender, but if you do look around the place, you can find other videos which seem to follow the same trend. - 10:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the current guidelines are very vague. Feel free to draft something more comprehensive, Pete. - 22:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :OK. I'll be putting my ideas up on my sandbox. - 10:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just wondering, should we make it into something like a full on video policy, or just keep it in the MoS? - 10:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) }}